Boek van Mazarbul
thumb|Boek van MazrabulHet Boek van Mazarbul was een dagboek van Balin's terugkeer naar Moria met andere Langbaarden in D.E.2989. Geschiedenis Het Boek van Mazarbul werd geschreven door Balin in D.E.2989, toen hij van Erebor of de 'Eenzame Berg' naar Moria reisde. In het Boek wordt beschreven hoe Balin ontdekt dat heel Moria overspoeld is door orks en hoe hij de Oostpoort veroverd had. Na vele gevechten had Balin zich gevestigd in de 21ste Hal die van de orks overgenomen. Balin noemde de zaal waar hij zich in bevond: de Kamer van Mazarbul. Voor de volgende vijf jaren was Khazad-dûm of Moria in de handen van de dwergen. Balin heropende de befaamde Mithril-mijnen en hield zich bezig met het vinden van Durin's Strijdbijl en andere voorwerpen gemaakt van Mithril. De Heerschappij van Balin over Moria was zeer kort, Ori (vroeger lid van Thorin's gezelschap) schreef de laatste pagina's van het Boek. Ori beschreef een gigantisch leger van orks die onverwachts uit het oosten kwamen en Balin doodde samen met een paar andere dwergen. Balin werd begraven aan de Oostpoort in de Kamer van Mazarbul dat later Balin's Tombe werd genoemd. De dwergen vluchtte naar het westen van Moria, maar daar werden ze aangevallen door de Wachter van het water. Hun laatste gevecht was in de kamer van Mazarbul. De overwinnende orks schenen niet te beseffen hoe belangrijk het boek was, in plaats van het boek bij te houden of te vernietigen lieten ze het gewoon rotten in de kamer van Mazarbul. Vierentwintig jaar later werd het boek teruggevonden door de Reisgenootschap van de Ring. Gandalf gaf het boek aan Gimli om het terug te brengen naar zijn koning Thorin III. Gimli wou dit niet direct doen en eerst zijn queeste voltooien, later, na de Oorlog om de Ring zou Gimli het boek teruggebracht hebben naar Thorin III. Tekst van het boek We dreven de orks van de grote poort en wachtlokaal. Wij doodden er velen in de felle zon in het dal. Floi werd door een pijl gedood. Hij versloeg de groten. Flói onder gras bij spiegelmeer. We hebben de eenentwintigste zaal genomen om in te wonen. Schacht. Balin heeft zijn zetel opgericht in de Kamer van Mazarbul. Goud. Durin´s Bijl. Helm. Balin is nu Heer van Moria. Wij hebben waarzilver gevonden, goedgesmeed Mithril. Oin zal zoeken naar de bovenste wapenkamers van de Derde Diepte. Gaan westwaarts. Naar de Port van Hulst. Verdriet. Gisteren. Zijnde tiende november sneuvelde Balin, Heer van Moria, in het Deemrildal. Hij ging alleen om in het Spiegelmeer te kijken, een ork schoot hem vanachter een steen dood, wij doodden de ork , maar velen andere. Uit het oosten oer de zilverlij. Wij hebben de poorten gebarricadeerd. kan ze lang tegenhouden indien. Afschuwelijk. Lijden. wij kunnen er niet uit, wij kunnen er niet uit. Ze hebben de brug en de tweede zaal ingenomen, Frár, Lóni en Náli zijn daar gesneuveld. Gingen vijf dagen geleden. De poel staat tegen de muur van Westpoort aan. De Waker in het Water greep Oin. We kunnen er niet uit. Het einde nadert. Trommen, trommen in de diepte, zij komen eraan. Trivia *In het boek De Reisgenoten wordt het boek meegenomen om aan Koning Dáin II te worden gegeven, maar in de film The Fellowship of the Ring wordt het boek weggegooid omdat de Reisgenoten vechtend moesten vluchten. Categorie:Moria Categorie:Fictieve boeken